


Inhale for Me, Exhale For Me and Blow

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ashton-centric, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Sub Ashton, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, a teeny bit of daddy kink, michael is in it for a bit, ooh shit watersports, they use ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: OT4 with Ashton being a little slut that has a dirty mouth and his masters (calum Michael and Luke) punish him in a motel room and they start off with deep throating him until they all cum and the calum fucks his ass and pees all over the sheets and Michael gets a chain and clip them to Ashton's nipples and Luke cums all over Ashton's body and then they all put ice over Ashton's cock</p><p>ya so i know i said im gonna write the requests in my ficbook "Weird Kinks" but wowza this idea inspired me far too much so i had to make it a proper one shot. the rest of the smuts will be in the book though xo</p><p>i changed up this prompt a little bit so hopefully it doesn't bother too much, but the general idea is the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale for Me, Exhale For Me and Blow

**Author's Note:**

> i've never done ot4 before and omg i'm like hella scared it won't be very good!! but hopefully you guys enjoy this xx

"You wanna tell us what you did wrong, babe?" Luke said softly, tilting his head so he was looking down directly at the sight of Ashton on his knees, hands clasped behind his back in obedience, his gaze towards the floor as he lifted his head up slowly, his watery hazel eyes meeting Luke's blue ones. He parted his lips slightly, furrowing his brow and chewing on his lips that would soon be swollen.

 

 

"You can speak." He heard another voice say, deeper and rougher and lot thicker than the blonde boy's gentle scolding tone. Calum.

 

 

"I-I said a b-bad word-"

 

 

The raven haired boy cut him off, his eyes narrowing.

 

 

"Speak clearly, Ashton. Use your words like a big boy." He rolled his eyes dramatically when he saw the curly haired boy pout and he took his chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "I can't understand you when you jumble your words together like that. Now take a deep breath and speak properly."

 

 

He let go of Ashton's chin and stood up straight, his mouth in a straight line resembling a frown and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. They looked even more strong and muscular when he did that, which certainly wasn't helping the oldest boy's coherence. 

 

 

Ashton swallowed thickly, twiddling his thumbs and shifting his hands around, keeping them in place even though he knew they weren’t restrained yet. He looked up at Luke this time because he knew the blonde was a little more lenient than Calum.

 

 

“I said a bad word. And I was…”He blushed furiously, only continuing to speak because the kiwi boy was staring daggers into his skin. “And I was acting like a slut.”He whispered, breathing deeply, wanting to relax his shoulders in shame, but he knew he had to hold his position for Luke and Calum.

 

 

The raven haired boy scoffed, walking back to where Luke was and whispering something in his ear that the oldest boy couldn’t quite catch. He knelt down, squatting in front of Ashton so their faces were leveled with each other’s. He brought his hand to the curly haired boy’s face, tracing his fingers over the smooth skin and pinching his cheek slightly.

 

 

Ashton didn’t know why he found Calum pinching his cheek to be so humiliating but,  _fuck_ it was, and it took all his will power not to whimper with embarrassment.

 

 

“Now how were you being a slut, pretty baby? Tell me exactly what you did.”Calum purred, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

 

 

“I-I was f-flirting with the photographer…”Ashton practically whined, his head cowering in shame and tears prickling his voice. The raven haired boy gave him an incredulous look before he lifted his face up by his hair and slapped him across the cheek, hard. He brushed a comforting thumb along the burning skin when he felt a tear fall and pressed a kiss to his forehead, silently telling him he still loved him, and these were merely roles they slipped into in the bedroom.

 

 

“Wrong answer, love.”Luke said lightly so Calum didn’t have to, bending down next to the kiwi boy and carding his long fingers through Ashton’s tangled curls. “I want you to tell Calum and I exactly what you did, do you think you can do that for us?”

 

 

The curly haired boy nodded rapidly, sniffling and wiping furiously at his cheeks. He exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes for a second, wanting to formulate a response that would satisfy his doms.

 

 

“I…stuck my bum out at him when I bent down to pick up my phone…”His vision began to go blurry with tears and the lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger and he loved every moment of it. He loved being treated like this, loved being ridiculed and humiliated to the point of tears.

 

 

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow and frowned, clearly losing patience with the whole situation. He glided his talented hands down Ashton’s torso, stopping at his thick thighs and squeezing the skin that was obstructed by tight, light blue denim.

 

 

“Is that all you did?”Luke questioned, his fingers tracing constellations into the oldest boy’s thighs and inching towards his crotch. Ashton let out soft puffs of air as the blue eyed boy teased his body in all the right places, leaving goose bumps along his sensitive skin.

 

 

Ashton shook his head and began to chew on his lip, counting the grooves in the wooden floor and starting his reply, but Luke cut him off.

 

 

“Look at me when you speak to me. I’m gonna ask you once more, and if you don’t give me a good answer, you aren’t coming tonight and Calum and I will do something on our own.”

 

 

The eldest boy’s breath hitched at the prospect of being left along for the night and he began to visibly get upset, tears falling down his cheeks as illegible whimpers of ‘no’fell from his lips, but the blonde boy just pressed a finger to his lips, making a  _shh_  sound as he placed a kiss on Ashton’s forehead.

 

 

“Calm down, Ash. You’re okay. I just want you to tell us what you did, yeah?”

 

 

The curly haired boy nodded, letting the rate of his breathing slow down.

 

 

“I showed off my bum to the photographer when I was picking stuff up…And I let him see my body when we were changing clothes…”He sniffled as guilt began to pour through his body. “And I kissed him on the cheek when he said I was pretty and…a-and I t-told you to fuck off when you got angry at me for it.”He let his hands fall to his side momentarily, slumping his shoulder because confessing to what he did somehow made him feel more relaxed.

 

 

“I’m sorry for acting like a slut. A-and I’m sorry for swearing at you.”He mumbled, his gaze hitting the floor again, and Calum made a  _tsk_ sound.

 

 

“I think it’s a bit too late to apologize. A good boy doesn’t show off their body to other men, the body that’s only for his dom’s eyes. And a good boy doesn’t swear at his doms either. And a good boy  _definitely_  doesn’t kiss other men on the cheek. You were a very bad boy today, weren’t you?”He questioned, using a mocking tone like he was talking to a three year old. The curly haired boy nodded softly.

 

 

“Yes. I was a bad boy.”

 

 

Calum and Luke stood up now, their eyes burning into Ashton’s body, staring down at him like he was a piece of meat. They circled him, looking at each other and communicating without words. Finally, the raven haired boy spoke up.

 

 

“And what do bad boy’s get, Ashy?”He inquired, knowing the answer fully well. He just wanted to hear Ashton say it.

 

 

“Punished.”The curly haired boy croaked, his breath already starting to break apart in little pants. “They get punished.”

 

 

The raven haired boy laughed sarcastically, ridiculing Ashton with the tone of his voice

 

 

“Oh wow, good boy. You actually know something! Now what do you think is an appropriate punishment for Luke and I to give you?”

 

 

The oldest boy almost shrugged but remembered how severely Calum punished him when he did that. He said it was disrespectful. He shuddered at the memory, but also remembered how hard he came and how far he dropped into subspace after that.

 

 

“Spanking..I guess…”Ashton muttered softly, giving his doms his begging, puppy dog eyes. The black haired boy gave him a ridiculous look, and _yesyesyes_ Ashton knew that look.

 

 

“Sorry love, but we’re past the point of spanking. Your punishment is going to be a lot worse.”He brought his hands down to Ashton’s mouth, his thumb stroking his bottom lip as he reveled in the sigh the curly haired boy gave him.

 

 

“You wanna know what we’re gonna do my pretty little slut? Do you want me to say it?”He whispered filthily, the lust practically dripping from his tongue, and Ashton nodded, letting out a quiet  _yes_.

 

 

“Alright, babe. So first we’re gonna open up that cute little hole of yours, okay. I’ll get you coming apart from my fingers. Then we’re gonna put those clamps we bought the other day on those beautiful, sensitive nipples.”He brushed his thumb across Ashton’s right nipple, pinching the soft bud and coaxing a shiver from him.

 

 

“Then I’m gonna put my cock in your tight little ass and fuck you nice and hard.”He continued, beginning to get handsy with Ashton as he traced his thumbs where the hem of his shirt was. “Then Luke is gonna piss on you for being such a bad boy. And you’d better take it if you want to suck him off. I’ll probably invite Michael over to come and help us out since I know how much of a cockslut you are. Do you want that, babe?”Calum questioned, softly, his domineering tone gone. He knew when he had to be gentle.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah I want it.”The curly haired boy all but moaned out, beginning to make grabby hands at both of the boys above him, but Luke stopped his movements, held his wrists together.

 

 

“Do you remember your safe word?”He asked with a small smile, brushing Ashton’s curls behind his ears, and the oldest boy nodded quickly. “Say it to me, then we can start.”

 

 

“Dagger. My safe word is dagger.”He nearly whimpered and Luke smiled at him.

 

 

“Good boy. Now take your clothes off and lie on the bed, sit up on your knees like always, okay?”

 

 

Ashton nodded obediently, standing up finally, shaking the aching feelings that came in his legs for being on his knees too long. He almost tripped on the way to the bed, his thighs clumsy and Calum had to place a firm hand on the small of his back to keep him from flopping over.

 

 

"Up you go." The raven haired boy ordered gently, patting the curly haired boy's bum and coaxing him onto the bed. He crawled to the center of the soft bed, admiring the feel of the silky fabric against his skin. He almost felt bad about the fact that the smooth linen would be covered in bodily fluids soon.

 

 

"Take your clothes off." Calum said flatly, his arms returning to their position across his chest, his sharp gaze never leaving Ashton's eyes. The oldest boy began to make quick work taking his clothes off; peeling of his shirt that was already damp with sweat and his restricting jeans that could hardly get past his butt. He removed his boxers too, although they weren't really his, they were Luke's and he tossed them on the floor.

 

 

He was completely exposed to Calum and Luke looming over him, at their mercy and his cheeks began to bloom pink, the color of the roses on their balcony as his body flushed and he covered himself up with his hands.

 

 

The kiwi boy raised his eyebrow before grabbing at Ashton's wrists, his grip tight and moving them down to his sides.

 

 

"Don't cover yourself up now, baby. You were perfectly fine showing that photographer your body but you can't show it to us us?" Calum demanded, tweaking Ashton's right nipple between his fingers, eliciting a gasp from him.

 

 

The hazel eyed boy sat on his knees; his feet beneath his bum as he waited further instruction with his hands behind his back. He felt a cool pair of slender hands gripping his waist and petting the soft skin where the dimples in his back dwelled.

 

 

"Get on your hands and knees now, Ash. Calum's gonna open you up." Luke stated quietly, as gentle and reassuring as he needed to be. The raven haired boy confirmed his statement when he shuffled in the night strand drawer next to the bed, pulling out a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

 

 

The curly haired boy got on his hand knees slowly, arching his back, showing his body off for his boys. He pressed his face into the mattress, knowing full well the skin of his cheeks would turn red when he rubbed against them.

 

 

He felt Calum’s experienced hands kneading the skin of his ass, squeezing and caressing, getting him relaxed for the hardest part. He felt his cheeks being spread wide, his most private place between his thighs exposed. He shivered when he felt the cold air of the room on it and shivered again when he felt Calum’s dry finger rubbing it faintly.

 

 

“Such a beautiful little hole…” The raven haired boy whispered, pressing against it with his finger and squeezing Ashton’s hipbones when he bucked forward from the touch.

 

 

“Stay still.” Calum said lowly and removed his hands from the older boy’s ass. He squirted a generous amount of the lube onto three fingers, rubbing them together to warm the sticky liquid. He placed a quick kiss to the top of Ashton’s spine, a kiss that made him melt from the affection.

 

 

He felt a wet finger prodding at his entrance and let out a deep breath as it pushed inside slowly. He felt his walls being stretched and he welcomed the burn that came with it. The feeling of Calum’s fingers inside him, penetrating him and rubbing in all the right places made every hair on his body stand up, and he let out a quiet moan.

 

 

The kiwi boy was going far too slow for his liking, only using one finger, barely thrusting at all, wanting to draw everything out as long as he could, and  _fuck_  Ashton just want more, he wanted all three fingers inside of him at once, he wanted those fingers spreading him open, hitting his sweet spot.

 

 

“Fuck, please Calum, more!” The hazel eyed boy whispered, backing his ass to Calum’s fingers and earning a harsh slap on his thigh.

 

 

“Shut up.” The raven haired boy almost growled, removing his finger quickly, letting some of the lube leak onto the bed. The sheets were already getting stained. “I’ll decide what I give you.”

 

 

He felt the finger nudging at his entrance again, but this time he felt two pushing in, faster and more haphazard. The sticky, sickly sweet smelling stuff that vaguely smelled like strawberries was leaking down his inner thighs now, onto his balls and dripping slowly onto those pristine, white sheets.

 

 

“Ahhh…Calum…” The older boy moaned softly, when he felt Calum’s fingers hooking around inside him, searching for the spot that turned his body into compliant jelly. He began to tremble at the younger boy’s feather light touches against his prostate and looked up from his face in the pillows to see Luke standing across the room casually, finishing off a bottle of water. Fuck, he knew what that was for.

 

 

He whined when Calum pushed another finger inside his hole, fucking him properly with his fingers, hitting his prostate dead on every time. The burn of his hole being stretched out coursed through his body and he welcomed it, letting the pain mix with his pleasure. He was already so far gone.

 

 

“Fuck, you’re already falling apart and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Calum cooed, slowing the movements of his fingers and letting Ashton back onto them. “That’s it baby, fuck yourself on my fingers.”

 

 

Ashton moaned as he obeyed, bucking his hips down to meet the thrusts of the raven haired boy’s fingers, shivering at the sensation. He was already in the zone now, and Luke and Calum hadn’t even really started with him yet.

 

 

“I think that’s enough.” The blonde boy stated, crushing his empty water bottle and tossing it someplace on the floor. Calum nodded and gave the oldest boy a few more thrusts with his fingers and pulled them out gently, wiping the excess wetness on the sheets.

 

 

He peeled his shirt and pants off, and his boxer briefs too, throwing them off the other side of the bed and Luke followed suit, both of them wanting to get their clothes off as soon as possible.

 

 

The blonde boy walked over to their closet and pulled out the leather box that was used for special nights like these and shuffled around a bit before pulling out Ashton’s favorite pair of clamps, the small metal ones linked with a thin chain.

 

 

“For you, baby.” Luke said softly, smiling as he walked over to the curly haired boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. He attached the clamps to his nipples gently, fixing them just the way Ashton liked it, and the oldest boy mewled from the touch of the cool metal against his sensitive spots.

 

 

“You look so good, Ash.” The blue eyed boy whispered, carding his hands through Ashton’s curls. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on his nose. “You’ll look better covered in piss and cum though.”

 

 

Calum smirked at the youngest boy’s dirty words and pulled Ashton’s hips closer to him, his hands resting on his waist and his butt lined up with his crotch. He stroked his aching erection a few times, hardening it more so and squeezed more lube onto himself, getting his cock thoroughly wet for the curly haired boy’s ass.

 

 

He rubbed his leaking cockhead against Ashton’s hole, mesmerized by the way it pulsed and throbbed for him and he pushed himself in slowly, loving the way the older boy’s pucker relaxed for him, opening up perfectly.

 

 

The curly haired boy let out a moan, high in his throat when Calum bottomed out, his eyes squeezing shut at the sensation of being practically impaled. The stretch was painful, it hurt so, so bad, like it always did, but he loved it. He loved being completely wrecked, so hard that he’d feel it for the next day and the next; he loved the pain and the pleasure mixing together in a mind blowing concoction that made him see stars.

 

 

He felt the raven haired boy begin the thrust shallowly quickly, knowing Ashton liked it rough. He gripped the oldest boy’s hips tightly, leaving fingerprints on his tanned skin, and he only thrusted his hips harder when he heard the cute, desperate whimpers bubbling from Ashton’s lips.

 

 

“You like that, baby? You liked your tight little ass being filled up?” Calum growled, leaning over and giving him a better angle to suck bruises into the curly haired boy’s neck.

 

 

“Y-yes, fuck, I love it don’t stop please don’t stop!” Ashton blubbered, his voice being overtaken by embarrassingly loud moans that grew louder with every snap of Calum’s hips. His arms began to grow weak from the sensations and he collapsed into the pillows, whimpering into the soft fabric, but the dark haired boy pulled hip up by his hair harshly, and Ashton was going hazy from the pain coupled with the undivided attention on his spot.

 

 

“Luke’s gonna give you something now. I suggest you take it.” He whispered filthily and Ashton didn’t even respond, just looked at the tall boy standing proudly in front of him. He blinked his eyes innocently and pouted his lips, that pretty angel look that Luke loved.

 

 

The blonde boy chuckled softly to himself and took his cock in his hand aiming above Ashton’s pretty little face, stroking the dimples in his cheeks with his thumb. He’d drank a lot of water today, and he really needed to release.

 

 

“Fuck…” The blonde boy breathed as he began releasing on Ashton, down his lips as it dripped onto his collarbones, and onto his delicate nipples, dripping down his stomach and onto the sheets.

 

 

“All my piss for my dirty little boy.” Luke said lowly, biting his lips at the sight of the curly haired boy, hair trussed up and tangled, lips swollen and cheeks red, covered in his fluids.

 

 

Ashton whimpered at the feeling of the blonde boy’s pee making rivers across his skin, he loved being wet; he loved feeling like a naughty little boy that needed to be taught a lesson.

 

 

The curly haired boy was practically soaked in it now, and the sheets underneath him began to make a puddle. He whined loudly from the thrusts of Calum’s hips and the feeling of hands slapping at his ass. He knew the tanned, golden skin had to be flaming red now.

 

 

“You look so sexy, Ash. My dirty boy covered in my piss.” He purred, running his thumb along the curly haired boy’s swollen lips.

 

 

“You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” The raven haired boy spat, leaving a hard slap on Ashton’s ass and digging into the red mark with his fingernails.

 

 

“Y-yes!” Ashton squeaked out, his eyelashes growing wet and clumping together with tears as he whined, deep and high in his throat.

 

 

“Say it. Say you’re a dirty little slut.” Calum commanded, his hands moving up to the back of Ashton’s neck. He grabbed at his curls and lifted him so his back was against his chest and whispered obscene things into his ear, biting and licking at the shell.

 

 

“I-I’m a d-dirty…” The curly haired boy began, trying to find his words, stopped by the sounds of his own desperate moans.

 

 

“Sorry, what was that? Couldn’t quite hear you.” Calum taunted, pulling on his hair harder and shifting his position a little, hitting Ashton’s prostate dead on, and the older boy had to resist the urge to scream.

 

 

“I-I’m a d-dirty little slut!” The hazel eyed boy choked out, the end of his statement cut off by an almost girlish whimper as the kiwi boy pummeled his special spot. He was moaning shamelessly, clawing at the sheets, surprised they weren’t shredded by now.

 

 

“You’re so fucking loud, Ash. I bet our neighbors can hear you, but you don’t care. You’re so desperate for a cock, you don’t care who can hear you.” The blue eyed boy spoke, stroking his aching length and resting it against Ashton’s lips. “I bet you even  _want_ them to hear you, hmm?” The blonde boy snarled, forcing Ashton’s mouth open with his thumbs.

 

 

“M’gonna quiet you down with my cock.”

 

 

He practically shoved his erection into the curly haired boy’s throat, giving no time to adjust and Ashton choked.

 

 

“Aww, little slut can’t take a cock?” The blonde boy teased, pulling his length out and staring at the string of saliva that connected it to Ashton’s mouth.

 

 

He thrusted in again and the hazel eyed boy hollowed his cheeks this time, opening his throat for Luke to fuck it thoroughly. He could barely breathe now; tried breathing through his nose but it was hard when his head repeatedly got knocked backwards from every stutter of the blonde boy’s hips.

 

 

Spit was pooling from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, and his cheeks were redder than ever, and tears were probably streaming his face by now; and in any other circumstances, he would look disgusting. Wrecked and moaning around a cock, covered in sweat and piss and drool, but Luke thought he sounded and felt and  _looked_  so good.

 

 

Ashton started to moan around the blonde boy’s cock, getting sloppy with it as the obscene, wet sounds of skin slapping skin and the noise of the curly haired boy’s throat opening and closing filled the room.

 

 

“Fuck, I’m close.” Luke moaned, a little more broken this time. He began to pull at the clamps on Ashton’s nipples with the hand that wasn’t pushing down on his head, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the curly haired boy.

 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Luke groaned lowly, throwing his head back and exploding in Ashton’s mouth, painting his lips with his seed so it dripped from the corners of his mouth. He continued to hollow his cheeks around Luke, bobbing his head up and down, unrelenting until the blonde boy pulled out, oversensitive and tired.

 

 

“Fuck, that was good.” He breathed, ruffling Ashton’s hair and giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead, peppering kisses all over his cheeks.

 

 

“Are you done, love?” Calum asked, looking at Luke and stopping his thrusts, which Ashton was grateful for. He needed a bit of a break.

 

 

The blonde boy shrugged, running his hands through his sweaty hair.

 

 

“I’m just gonna watch.” He said, yawning and slumping down on the chair across the room, lazily stretching.

 

 

Calum nodded softly and began picking up his pace again, snapping his hips harder than before and kneading the reddened skin of Ashton’s ass.

 

 

The curly haired boy whimpered as his lips began to quiver, closing around on nothing, and Calum took notice, shoving three fingers into his mouth, almost making him gag.

 

 

“You need something to suck on, don’t you? You always need something filling up that pretty little mouth.” The raven haired boy murmured, running his digits across Ashton’s tongue.

 

 

“Luke, text Mikey, tell him to come and help me out.” The kiwi boy said casually, as if he wasn’t in the process of wrecking Ashton. He smirked, tugging on Ashton’s clamps and removing them, setting them down on the bed. “And tell him to bring some ice.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Michael entered the room a few minutes later, already in his boxers by the time he got past the door, a small glass of ice cubes in his hand and his cock tenting in his underwear.

 

 

Ashton was lying on his back now; his legs spread wide, Calum’s head between his thighs. He was blowing cool air onto the hazel eyed boy’s wrecked hole, teasing him because he liked seeing it flutter.

 

 

He kissed and licked the inside of his thighs, sucking bruises into his skin that would last for more than a few days. He didn’t even notice when Michael sat on the bed, positioned in front of Ashton’s head. He was far too focused on pleasing the oldest boy. He’d already cum himself, Ashton’s ass and his velvety, warm walls and delicious moans were just too much for him. He hadn’t let the curly haired boy cum yet though, he wanted to make him cum by licking him out.

 

 

“I brought the ice.” Michael mumbled, handing the cold cup with little droplets of water on it to Calum as he palmed himself, rubbing at his erection that didn’t seem to stop hardening.

 

 

“Thanks.” Calum said and took out a half melted cube. He began to spread Ashton’s pink hole apart, giving it a few kitten licks and long drags of his tongue. He rubbed the ice cube between his fingers, it was already melting and the cool water was dripping onto Ashton’s stomach, making him shiver.

 

 

He glided the ice cube across the oldest boy’s chest, drawing patterns with the melting water, drawing everything out long and slow before he connected the cold thing with Ashton’s swollen nipples.

 

 

“Ahhh, fuck…” The hazel eyed boy mewled, involuntarily squeezing his thighs around Calum’s head as his responsive buds hardened. His nipples was just so sensitive, especially from being stuck between those metal clamps, and Calum knew that.

 

 

He circled the ice cube along Ashton’s nipple, making him whine deep in his throat and he pulled the ice cube off when he knew it would make him too numb. He dragged his lips around the oldest boy’s nipple and sucked, his tongue circling around it, warming it back up, and fuck it made the curly haired boy’s body feel like it was floating. He was  _really_ under now.

 

 

He slid the wet, shrinking cube along his tummy, into the valleys where his hipbones were and spread the cold water around, let it drip onto his navel. He brought it down lower, teasing the head of Ashton’s leaking cock with it, earning him the sexiest whimper he’d ever had the privileged to hear.

 

 

He began suckling on the oldest boy’s inner thighs again as he brought the cube lower, right between his legs where his puckered hole was.

 

 

“Ohh…Calum…” Ashton whispered, his face dropping into the sheets as he fell farther and farther into that perfect, relaxed space that he always trusted Luke and Calum to bring him out of.

 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” The kiwi boy cooed, murmuring soft words of praise between the hazel eyed boy’s thighs. He needed soft, comforting words now, telling him how good and obedient and cute he was.

 

 

He let the blonde boy’s warm hole melt the ice cube completely as he licked a hot stripe over it, reveling in the feeling of it twitching and pulsing profusely around him. He licked up every last bit of the melted ice cube that tasted like a combination of cool water and  _Ashton_ , sweet and soapy and lightly musky. Beautiful.

 

 

He pushed his tongue inside, and he was amazed at how the curly haired boy opened up for him, took him in perfectly. He licked him out quickly, flexing his tongue so he could fuck him with it, going fast and slow, wet and filthy and everything all at once.

 

 

He practically keened from the pretty, quiet moans Ashton let fall from his lips as he thoroughly ate him out, his tongue touching Ashton’s starry spot every so often.

 

 

“I’m close, Daddy…” The hazel eyed boy whimpered quietly, almost lazily and Calum knew now how far gone he really was. He only said ‘daddy’ when he was  _deep_ in subspace, when he put his complete and total trust in someone else.

 

 

“Shh, baby. Daddy will take care of you, okay? And Michael’s gonna fill your mouth up so you can cum.” The kiwi boy whispered gently, spreading Ashton’s thighs apart farther and stroking his hip softly with his free hand.

 

 

Michael took this as a cue to go and peeled his boxers off, positioning himself above Ashton and sliding his cock into the oldest boy’s wet, waiting mouth.

 

 

Ashton moaned softly and hollowed his cheeks around the blue haired boy, taking everything he gave him, being good for him and relaxing his throat. His whole body was shaking with the pleasure of his mouth being filled like he always wanted it and Calum’s warm tongue giving him all the attention in the world.

 

 

He pulled off Michael’s dick of a minute, letting his own saliva spill onto his chest.

 

 

“Daddy, can I cum please?” He whined needily, his lips quivering with love and lust and everything in between and the dark haired boy nodded.

 

 

“Go ahead, baby. Let go.”

 

 

And Ashton did let go. He came untouched and hot, his pearly fluid staining his tummy and his chest and the beautiful sheets beneath him. He slumped into the mattress as he rode his high, quivering with pleasure, whimpering around Michael’s cock that was still situated in mouth.

 

 

The red haired boy began to thrust sloppily, surprised at how quickly he’d come to the edge. He groaned deeply as he climaxed, spilling his seed into Ashton’s mouth and licking his lips when he saw how quickly the curly haired boy lapped it up.

 

 

They stayed silent for a while, taking deep, quiet breaths as the room filled with silence. The curly haired boy’s eyes fluttered open and he reached for Calum, crawling over to him and sobbing silently into his chest.

 

 

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you.” He praised in a whisper that Michael couldn’t hear, drawing circles onto Ashton’s back. “You’re daddy’s perfect boy, I love you so much.”

 

 

Luke stood up from his forgotten spot on the chair that he’d almost fallen asleep on and approached the bed, tapping Mikey’s shoulder lightly.

 

 

“Hey, Mikey? Do you mind if we…”

 

 

 “Huh? Oh shit, yeah, alright.”The red haired boy said softly, getting up from the bed and blindly searching for his sweatpants, pulling them on.

 

 

“Thanks for understanding.” The blue eyed boy said with an apologetic smile. “He’s just really under now, so it’s best for him to only be around us.”

 

 

The red haired boy nodded quickly, smiling with only a hint of awkwardness.

 

 

“Yeah, so…I’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?”

 

 

Calum nodded, bumping fists with Michael and giving his hand a squeeze.

 

 

“Yeah, thanks mate.”

 

 

\---

 

 

When Michael was out the door, Calum took Ashton in his arms lifting him up bridal style and handing him to Luke.

 

 

“I’m gonna go change the sheets and make him some tea and I guess you can…?”

 

 

“I’ll get him cleaned up.” Luke said softly, making sure Ashton was secure in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

 

 

“He wants earl grey, right?” Calum questioned as he started to pull the dirty sheets off the bed, making his way to the laundry room. “And does he want sugar?”

 

 

“Yeah, earl grey. And sugar’s probably best for him right now.” Luke responded, turning on the water and getting it to the right temperature. He sat Ashton on their fluffy bathroom mat as he filled the tub with bubbles and water and his favorite rosy smelling bath bomb.

 

 

“In you go.” The blonde boy said, lifting Ashton into the tub and giving him a quick kiss. He began to wash his hair, fluffing it up with shampoo and resisting to make a mohawk out of the hazel eyed boy’s soapy hair.

 

 

He started to wash his body soon after, using the relaxing lavender soap they’d bought specifically for nights like these, washing his chest and his tummy and his bum and his thighs and really gently where his hole was.

 

 

When he was done, he lifted Ashton out again and wrapped him in a fluffy, cottony towel and gave him all the kisses in the world.

 

 

“You are so cute.” He said, smiling softly when the curly haired boy giggled from the feeling of tickly kisses.

 

 

He brought Ashton back to their room and sat him up on the bed that had been replaced with new, clean sheets and even fluffier pillows. Calum was sitting on the foot of the bed with the tea that had two sugar cubes in his hand and made his way to Ashton slowly, holding the warm cup where his lips met.

 

 

“Drink up, baby. It’ll make you nice and warm.”

 

 

Ashton nodded quickly because Calum knew everything and began to sip at the tea, letting out a sigh of contentment from the warm, lightly herbal drink filling his mouth and warming his tummy.

 

 

The curly haired boy shook his head, signaling that he was done drinking and Calum set the half empty cup on the nightstand beside them. He pulled the covers up and snuggled next to Ashton, so he was sandwiched between Luke and him, warm and well taken care of.

 

 

“Calum and I love you very much.” The blonde boy whispered, snuggling closer to his two favorite people in the world, and Ashton didn’t respond but he knew he heard because of the small smile that formed at the corner of his mouth.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wot did y'all think tell me in the comments i literally LOVE feedback
> 
> follow me on tumblr, come say hi: pinklukey


End file.
